superearthgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pizzeria Tycoon
Pizzeria Tycoon Pizzeria Tycoon (like the title says) is a game where you own a pizzeria. But it is different from other games. It is not like Farm Tycoon or Cafe Tycoon. Customers will come to your pizzeria and will order specific pizzas, items, or a drink. Then you must fill those orders. See the specific detail of filling an order below. Filling in orders What you must do is drag dough from the dough trough and drop it on the station it needs to be in in order to become a pizza. You have to drag it to other stations until it becomes the pizza you want it to be! But filling in other orders is different. Filling in drink orders First you want to pick which drink the customer wants. If he wants a coke then drag a cup and let it fill in the coke dispenser, if he wants coffee, drop the cup at the coffee dispenser, and same with tea. Once filled bring the cup to the customer to fill his drink order. NOTE: Customers might want another drink. Filling in cookie orders Drag cookie dough and chocolate chips on the cookie line. Then press the button to start making the cookie pile. When you are finished making the pile of cookies, drag it to the customer who wanted cookies. Filling in chicken orders Don't forget to add canola oil before starting to make a pile of chicken!(One bottle of canola oil can last for three chicken piles.) When the pile of chicken finishes with the first fryer, drag it to the other half of the fryer. Filling in chocolate-chip brownie/brownie orders Place the brownie mix on the brownie line. If the order is a chocolate-chip brownie, drag a box of chocolate chips on the brownie line before pressing the button to start making brownies. Don't forget to drag the supplies before starting to make the dish! Pizza combos Each pizza is unique and needs its own ingredients. Below is a list of combinations that you can do with the dough and make it into your desired pizza. *Cheese Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers *Pepperoni Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers + Pepperoni Line *Sausage Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers + Sausage Line *Hawaiian Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers + Pepperoni Line + Pineapple Drops *Anchovy Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers + Pepperoni Line + Anchovy Adder *Mushroom Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers + Pepperoni Line + Mushroom/Tomato drops (Click on the mushroom drop.) *Tomato Pizza - Cheeser + Sauce Fillers + Pepperoni Line + Mushroom/Tomato drops (Click on the tomato drop.) Other things to do in the game There are other things you can do in the game besides just filling in orders to customers. Cleaning tables after customers After customers are finished eating at a table, the table will be too dirty for another group of customers to eat. So just drag the 3 janitors on the top of the table. After a while the table will be clean again. Cleaning stations After a couple of runs on a certain station, it will also look dirty. Drag the janitors on the certain station. Later the janitors will be finished cleaning and the station will no longer be filthy. Delivering orders (with a garage only) When a phone is shaking and ringing, and there is a car ready of delivery, click on the telephone. Fill in the orders that are listed on the paper. When you finish an order, place it on the car (the order has to be placed in a car that was in the same garage as with a phone). When all of the orders are finished, the car will be shaking and rumbling, click it to let it go and deliver. After a while the car will be back ready for another delivery. Pizzeria Shop Here are all of the items you can purchase at the Pizzeria Shop. #Cheeser - Place the dough on the cheeser, after the cheeser is finished, bring the pizza to the next station. #Pepperoni Line - Place the dough on the pepperoni line, when finished, bring the unfinished pizza to the next station. #Dough Troughs - Dough troughs can hold 50 dough pieces. Take a piece of dough by clicking the trough and dragging the dough to the desired station. #Sauce Fillers - Place dough on sauce filler, when it's done drag it to another station. #Sausage Line - Place the sausage pack on the sausage line before dragging the dough on the sausage line and press the button to make it. #Pineapple Drops - Place the dough on the pineapple drops, then drag t to the next station. #Anchovy Adder - Drag the dough to the Anchovy Adder and drag it to other stations when finished. #Mushroom/Tomato Drops - Drop the dough on the mushroom/Tomato drops and click on the correct drop for the pizza. #Drink Dispenser - Drop a cup on the desired dispenser (Coke, coffee, or tea). Then drag to the customer when finished filling.